


Children of Earth Rewrite

by Edgewurth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Exit Wounds (Torchwood), Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: Children of Earth... but Toshiko and Owen are involved.This is basically a fix-it of Series 2 and 3, written mostly as I want to write a long-length fan fiction, but I cannot come up with any good ideas at the current time.Current title is a working title.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge: Scotland, 1965

A small bus, packed to the brim with school children pull up in the middle of nowhere. 1965. Children depart the bus, and are lead to a bright light. One boy hangs around. Clement MacDonald.


	2. Day One: The Children Stop

Cardiff, 2009. Gwen is in the City Center and is getting money from an ATM. The children stop. Tyler Steele stops. Suzette Desmond stops. 

**Ms. Steele:** Come on, Tyler.

Ms. Steele walks in front of her child.

 **Ms. Steele:** Tyler, just stop it! I haven't got time to muck around.

Tyler remains frozen in place.

 **Ms. Steele:** Tyler. All right, I'll just leave you there. Is that what you want? I'll just leave you in the middle of town?

 **Mr. Desmond:** We're going to be late. Suzette, stop it.

Suzette remains in the position she was standing in.

 **Mr. Desmond:** You're just looking silly. Do you want other people to see you looking silly?

* * *

The Davies' House. Rhiannon Davies, 32, Welsh, Dark Blue Eyes, Black Hair in a bun. Rhiannon is preparing breakfast for David Davies and Mica Davies. They're frozen in place, seated around the breakfast table.

 **Rhiannon:** If he gives you any more trouble, your dad's going to punch his face in. I'll punch his bloody mother. Have you got that, David?

* * *

The Frobisher's House, London. Mr. Frobisher is preparing for his workday at the office, and fails to notice his two still daughters.

 **Mr. Frobisher:** I've booked the car for seven thirty, but I might have to leave it on standby. If Baxter starts talking, he never stops, so I can't guarantee what time. I'll tell you what, I'll send you a text when I'm on the motorway.

* * *

The Carter's House, back in Cardiff. Alice Carter, 35, is a daughter to Jack. Black hair with curls, brown eyes. Steven, yet a statue.

 **Alice:** Steven, if you leave the front door open, those cats are going to get in. Darling, don't just stand there, you're gonna be late. Steven. Steven?

* * *

It's a roadside, near a school. Toshiko and Owen are wandering nearby, and notice the children stop. As does Rhys, who has to stop his van.

 **Toshiko:** What is going on?

 **Rhys:** Stop playing games. Get out of the way. Oi. I said bloody shift, man.

* * *

We return to the Davies household.

 **Rhiannon:** David? Are you listening to me? Mica. Oi, you two. Look at me.

* * *

Carter Household. The children are put out of their freeze-frame.

 **Steven:** See you then.

* * *

Davies Household.

 **David:** And you can shurrup an' all. You were the one crying. You were like a baby. I seen you.

 **Mica:** Was not.

 **David:** Was.

 **Mica:** Was not.

* * *

Frobisher Household.

 **Anna:** You two, you're gonna be late.

 **Holly:** We're going. Look.

 **Lilly:** I'm going round to Polly's later. See you, bye.

* * *

Back to Cardiff City Center.

 **Tyler:** What?

 **Mother:** You are pushing it, you are, young man. Come on.

* * *

Life continues as normal.


	3. Day One: Gwen, Tosh and Owen

The Water Taxi man - Glyn - looks out at the Horizon for sea monsters.

 **Gwen:** Alright Glyn? What's occurring?

Gwen is walking south of Glyn, holding coffee.

 **Glyn:** I've been watching the bay. No sea monsters.

 **Gwen:** Ah, still early.

* * *

Gwen enters the hub. All the lights are switched off, and she wanders round to the light switch to turn them on.

 **Gwen:** Anyone in?

The lights turn on.

 **Gwen:** You two having shenanigans in the dark? Jack?

* * *

Owen and Tosh are in Baps, getting an breakfast to share with everyone as part of their new 'weekly treats'.

 **Owen:** So, Tosh. What are the chances of teaboy and Jack shagging in the autopsy room?

 **Tosh:** 50%.

 **Owen:** Well, I think more like 100%.


End file.
